under starry skies
by NewDawnFox
Summary: To say I was having a bad day was bad enough. Fighting evil machines, while trying to save the leader of the good ones? you think that is bad,it is nothing compared to what was waiting for me. set just before the end of the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own Transformers**

Chapter 1

Under starry skies

All was darkness, void of light and life, I heard sounds calling to me before I died again, but I didn't answer all I wanted was peace. To hear the people that I loved calling to me and not being able to answer, cut me so deeply that I knew I would not recover from it if I did live. Which I was sure I wasn't, the pain was too much.

At least I did something right, I saved the life of the great leader of the Autobots, now it was time to sleep, my destiny for filled. The great primes told me of a trial that I was going to go through and for my part I fulfilled it, and it was time to leave all that troubled me behind. I knew that there would people that would miss me but I also knew they would be there for each other to help them deal with the pain, it was time for me to die.

?pov

"You don't have too"

What was that? I had felt my soul leaving my body only to have someone else call to me that wasn't someone I knew but the voice sounded warm and inviting, so I had to answer it. I had to know who this was that called to me before I could sleep.

"Who are you?"

My voice sounded strange barely more than a whisper but still the strange voice heard it and answered it.

"Someone you could become"

Someone I could become what does that mean? Was this someone like the Autobots? Someone from another world? And how could I become like them if they are from somewhere else,fear flooded over me like a wave but something else did too and then I had to know who this being was so I spoke again.

"Someone I could become, what do you mean?"

The voice that answered now sounded big and sure of itself. As if it knew that no one was strong enough to threaten it.

"I'm light that shines in the darkness, I'm a creature that knows all, sees all, I'm the rarest animal that will ever grace this world, or any other, that is what I'm offering you"

The rarest animal that will ever grace this world? So did that mean it had been here before? If so why is it here for me and what would I be when I woke up. That thought put the fear in me but if I did choose it I could see my family and friends again, they would just have to get over the new me. Then another thought hit me, what would this cost me? what would this being want me to do for them, I had to know.

"What are you going to do to me, if I choose this?"

The voice laughed as if it had heard this question many times before and knew what it had to say to stop me from finding out more.

"That is for me to know and you to find out"

That hurt. I did want to know what I would be if I choose this but the thought I had before came back to my mind and I had to know if it was possible. I had to know if I would see them again? especially the one I didn't get to tell that I loved them. Would the people I knew forgive me for going out that way? what would they do to me when I came back, if I came back.

"My family, my friends, will I see them again?"

The voice that answered now sounded like a parent. Warm, loving, kind. As if it knew that I would not like the answer if it told me the full truth.

"Yes, but not for many years, and they may not know you, you may have to prove who you are to them"

I would not see them for years? So I might not see my human friends and family again, but I did know of someone who would know me even if I looked different, even if I did not sound like myself. They would know me whatever I was.

"I know one who will know it is me"

"Oh….."

The voice sounded like it wanted to know more, so I told the voice.

"Yes, he said that I was the most precious person in this world to him, and I know he is the most precious person in the world to me"

Saying that made me think of him. The way that he would protect me from any harm that might come my way, no matter the danger to him. I knew I had to see him again no matter what I have to do to make that happen.

"So does that mean you will take my offer?"

I knew my answer and I said it with what I knew to be true in my heart.

"Yes, change me, give me a new destiny"

I had done it. What would they think of my new form? I knew that to many it would not matter but some might not like it. Would I?

"All right I will, but I should give you a warning now this change will hurt, do you still want to take this offer"

My family had a saying that came to me now I knew that I needed this change. What I did not know is what was going to happen to me when I woke, for if I did I would not have taken the voices offer. I would have gone on to the next world and waited for them to join me, but I didn't. I just said the family motto instead.

"No sacrifice, no victory"

**An: Like it? I don't usually write for Transformers, but will give it my best shot, if anyone would like to help me I would sure like the help. Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Planet Dragon

The planet, Argo in the solar system leonious, is the home to many forms of life. In the great greenish purple seas, which cover over forty percent of the planet, live the dolphin sized fish - like leperdi swim, their eyes ever watchful for their hunters that live in the skies above the waters surface.

In the light violet skies above. the hawk - like birds that have many forms and types,fly, Some diving for the leperdi, some on the watch for the largest bird of all, the mountain Roc, this bird that is almost the biggest thing in this world. So large, the Roc can easily take down the earth's rhino, and right now it is heard in the distance.

Argo is a place like no other, if a human was to see it with its triple suns and violet sky and blue - green land, they would think it was something out of a dream. The thing was that this dream is very real, very very dangerous and for some a nightmare.

For Argo had something that no place else in the universe had anymore, a kind of animal that was out of some kind of fairy story. Something that no one else on any other planet thought was real, not on any place in the whole had this animal. For this animal was the strongest that had ever lived, it is the DRAGON.

These dragons were not like the fire breathing, treasure stealing, human eating monsters that inhabit the human stories of old. These dragons were and are cybernetic. They had manly organic system, with a heated core, that was something like a spark to run it and they only needed to lay out in the sunlight to live. They can live forever if they choose, growing from small nestling to full size in about two thousand years. Not only that they are smart, so smart that even a quantum computer could not keep up with the way they thought.

But like with all smart races, they lusted for power and that is why they created a slave race of dragons called half - wings.

Half - wings are a smaller in size and come from empty shells, where the body of an unborn dragon was held until a soul from another creature was pulled into it to give the creature its spark of life.

It was into this class of dragons that one was born that was unlike any that had come before. It was a very, very small dragon, the size of a cat, with yellow/gold coloring and black markings along its back and wings. This dragon is named flash - fire and it belonged to Caius, the ice - blue dragon of the jade place and besides his small size and coloring, the thing he had over all other half - wings was that he could remember his life before he was reborn into this life, when all others could not. Oh, they got flashes here and there but not enough to say who or what they were.

Flash - fire called, always called for some one called Bee as Caius used him again and again, because the full blood dragons loved the small size of the half - wing dragons and took full advantage of this, using and abusing them in anyway they choose. They could also make them remember all the horrible things that have happened to them before as punishment.

For now Flash - fire was sleeping in the sun, dreaming of a place where his true love, his heart, his home was waiting, maybe, he hoped so, for he had never told them how he had really felt, not in all the time they were together.

"Earth,planet Earth, you might as well have called it Dirt, planet Dirt"said a very old metal man.

The young dragon moved slightly in his sleep as more of those memories played back. He remembered the heat, the sand and his love that would stand beside him no matter what came at them. Of a great leader that he had to save and of his human friends and family.

"Sammy?" cried a human woman, his mother Judy he recalled and beside her was his dad, Ron, and he was just holding her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sam, please wake up, Sam please"yelled a young woman, Mickela,he remembered coming back to her and saying something, could not remember what. He recalled running to the great leader of the Auto bots, Optimus prime and putting the matrix into his spark and re - lighting it, saving his life, while dooming his own human life, for on the way home, he had died.

"Sam, you look very pale, why don't you go and get some sleep" said Judy as his father nodded, looking around the room he found that Mickela agreed.

"Don't worry Sam I will talk to bumblebee for you"said Mickela, Sam knew she knew how he felt about him, but he was not ready to say that yet.

"Just let him know that I am okay and I will see him in the morning"the young dragon remembered saying, before hitting the pillow. Then all was pain and soon yelling and darkness, now he remembered a voice and a choice he was given between being reborn or going on. He just knew that he would let everybody down if he choose to move on, so he choose to be reborn into this form.

"Still dreaming, Flash - fire?"said another young half - wing dragon at least twice his size "you know they will get you for that".

Flash - fire moved then opened his eyes to the other dragon who had pulled him out of his dream. He growled at said dragon, he was still in pain from the last ime his master had called for him. The other dragon just laughed, his midnight - red scales rippling as his body moved.

"Night - flame don't make me hurt you"Flash - fire murmured as pain from his lower body made itself known.

"You know you like it, I know you do. I hear you all the time, roaring out his name"he said then when Flash - fire growled at him he said "fine but don't blame me for what they will do with you, when they come for you"before gliding away.

Flash - fire grumbled and closed his eyes liking his dream life to the one he lived now. For the times he was with his master, the pain, it was too much.

"Its called a time capsule Bee"Sam said smiling at the big yellow and black Auto bot, while holding a metal canister.

"What is it used for?"said Bumblebee.

"Its used to store memories of times long gone"Sam said placing something inside, making sure that Bee could not see it.

"Oh, and why would you need such a thing?"said Bee trying to see what Sam was doing.

"Bee is not for me to remember but for you. The battle in mission city told me that when I eventually die, I would like to leave you with something that will be like a treasure for you to find"Sam told him.

"But I have my memories, now why would..."Bee started to say.

"Because Bee, these memories I place in here, you will have no idea about"Sam interrupted him by saying this.

"But Sam"whined Bee.

"Bee I..."

Then it was heat,pain and Flash - fire's eyes flew open at this wake up call. He was surrounded by a ring of fire that burned with the heat of a thousand suns.

"Worthless piece of crap, get up, your master calls for you. Your needed tonight and I don't think he will take very kindly to you just sleeping here, SO MOVE!"said a voice from the shadows high above him, Flash - fire had slept the day away. With a shove and a stumble, Flash - fire moved.

Flash - fire started down the trail towards the place that he often filled his nightmares, the pain flashed through his body as he remembered what his master liked doing to him all the time there. To this he had only one thought, one dream, escape. As he looked to the sky one more time before going inside, he sent one message into the air.

"Bee, come find me,your Sam, needs your help. Your my only hope" he sent. A tear fell as the door closed shutting out the light.

**An: is this a good start? please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bee's heart

"Sam, S...am"a young Autobot screamed out as he thrashed around on his recharge berth. He was dreaming of the time he had lost the young man that had brought his life meaning.

"Bumble bee? Bumble bee, come on my friend, wake up you are having a night mare"said a very concerned optimus, bee woke up and turned on his optics. He looked up to see the leader.

"I know its just that since...h...he"Bee started to say, he knew he could not say the words even though it had been a while, the pain of those few words could bring was too much.

"Since Sam died you mean"Optimus said putting his arm around the shaking yellow bot. Bee lent into his chest needing the touch of the elder to comfort him. He had a secret that he had not told any one before.

"Yes sir, I have never told any one this but I loved him like no other, even though we were different kinds of people, I think we were the same, he was the only one in the world for me"Bee said.

"He was your spark mate?"Optimus asked gently.

"I think so, maybe, I don't know but I never got to tell him how I felt, I should have, I..."Bee said before he fell into recharge mode again and more fitful dreams, his energy worn out from his nightmares.

Optimus gently laid down a sleeping mech, " the poor youngling"he thought "to find and loose your spark mate is some thing he would not wish on anybody". He missed Sam too, there was not an Autobot that knew Sam from the start that did not miss him, but time must move on and as hard as it is they must move with it.

Time had past since Egypt, for some it moved well but not for Bumble bee. Time had just stopped and it did not look like it would move anytime soon. His world was now divided into time with Sam and time without Sam.

Some times when Bee dreamed he remembered the early days with Sam. How they would race around the back roads of tranquility like they were the only two people in the world, and how they would talk late into the night when their fears became too much and they needed some one that would understand.

But lately he had been having strange dreams, dreams of a place with three suns, violet skies and strange animals. He could feel the ground beneath his feet and smoke that filled his nostrils, wait nostrils? and his sight was different as he looked around him.

Now he knew why his sight was different and he smelt the way he did, he was seeing this as an animal and it was what he could only call a dragon, but what he had learn from the Internet and other human resources was that dragons were not real, that the myth of the dragon came from the huge dinosaurs that ruled the world long before the humans were even born.

But if that was so, why this dragon?, where was this place with three suns?,was it real? if so was he suppose to find it and save this animal? because it was in a lot of pain, physical and mental it was in pain.

Sam would have believed him about the dragon. Probably would have gone with him to him it. He hoped that the little guy was all right, from what he was feeling from it he was not so sure. It seemed as if that the dragon was afraid of going into a palace, that had silver - white walls that had jade stones in them and was as tall as a mountain. Blue lights seems to come from it and the young dragon seem to shiver before going inside.

"I must stop these dreams"Bee thought "but they are the only link I still have with Sam, for I feel Sam also in these dreams"

Bee sighed, and mentally shrugged, so many of the mech and humans had tried to get him to moving on, but he could not. Sam was and always will be a part of him and nothing was going to change that, then came a bad day.

The day he watched Iron hide and Will was a bad one. The two were out on the firing range, showing off for a now five year old Ana belle. She was laughing at the at the noises, that the two men made when shooting at the targets.

"Am I better than your dad, little firefly?"asked Iron hide looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh uncle Hidey, of course you are, your the best - est in the world"Ana belle said as she was lifted up into Iron hide's arms and then close to his spark.

"How could you say that? I am your father, I am suppose to be the best"said Will Lennox looking at his daughter, Ana belle just laughed.

Bumble bee quickly turned away from the family. "Uncle Iron hide" he thought, how he would have loved that, but then maybe that would have been them one day. Maybe not with Mickeala,maybe with some one else but he would have had a child and then he would have been uncle Bee.

But then maybe not, hadn't Sam said that he had loved him before leaving for college. He remembered how he had felt when Sam had told him that like there was nothing and no one else there in that moment not even Mickeala could take that away from him.

A perfect moment.

Then the moment passes and Bee is back in a world without Sam. One where he doesn't speak much, doesn't laugh or play. The only thing he does, is to be a perfect soldier.

Its for Sam that he is like this, because if he can be the perfect soldier, then maybe more families can stay together.

**An:sorry this story has a slow start, it will get better, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade Palace

The building was made out of many types of jade,like the walls that towered over Flash fire (as he was only a cat sized dragon, a lot of things towered over him), up ahead stood a large podium that the blaze stood. The blaze is the elder class of dragons,all of whom were eons old and as big as mountains.

Elder dragons rarely landed,preferring the universe of stars and planets to the ground. The podium was there if one of the blaze wanted to land and maybe had some thing to say, or maybe they wanted some thing else, some thing that they would use the young half wing dragons for, but one of the elder dragons that was different, that dragon was called Night wing.

He is one of the oldest of the blaze, he was basically deep dark purple with lighter highlights and scales that shimmered like a rainbow when he walked. Night wing is a friend to many of the half wing dragons,but to Flash fire he is almost like a father figure. Night wing delighted in calling Flash fire "little flame", as he saw a small dragon that had big dreams and a big heart.

It was walking into the building that Flash fire saw Night wing talking to one of the other full blood dragons, it was Night wing's son "Flare". _What are they talking about _wondered Flash fire, all thoughts of going to his master Caius disappeared from his mind as he made his way to the two full dragons that looked like they were having a very heated talk.

"So dad,are you so sure this will work?if it doesn't many lives will be worse off, including your favorite"said Flare.

"Yes but we need more time to go through this plan before executing it. I will not risk the safety of those that will rely on the thing running like clock work"said Night wing with a strong voice, his tail flicking from side to side, almost taking out Flash fire has he got to the two dragons.

"What plan?"said Flash fire coming up on the two dragons and looking up at them, they were both so much bigger and taller than he was.

"Some thing that will help your kind Flash fire, all the half wings"said Flare his eyes flashed red at the thought, he hated what some dragons did to the half wing race. Above him Night wing nodded, then lowered his head to the height of Flash fire, which was basically on the ground, Flash fire was really small.

"Little flare, when the time comes, will you want in?I know what Caius does to you, many of the master dragons to this to their slave dragons but it could get a lot worse if he finds us"he said softy not wanting to be heard by any one's ears.

"Yes please, any thing has to be better than what he does to me in that room"Flash fire said looking down at the ground, his hold body tense and shaking, he could almost feel the touch of his slave master.

Night wing softy rubbed Flash fire breathing a soft layer of smoke over him, to warm him up, young dragons are much like reptiles they need heat and light to move, get to cold and they die. Flash fire felt the warmth, the friendly kindness that was his kind of dad Night wing.

"Maybe one day I will be able to meet the people of my dream world, they seem to care about me and I know some how I know I care about them"said Flash fire wishfully.

"Did you discover your name in this dream world?"asked Flare, he looked like he was interested in what he was saying.

"Yes my name was Sam Witwicky and I had a mom and a dad and friends that looked kind of like those monkey like things in the mountains"Flash fire said thoughtfully thinking of the humans that haunted his dreams.

"What?were you one of them?"exclaimed Flare, he could not believe that the little dragon that he thought of one their family was a hairy ape.

"I was sort of like them, I was a human"said Flash fire looking at Flare.

"Oh I have heard of them, they are like... idiotic aren't they dad?"Flare said, not knowing that he just insulted Flash fire.

"They can be. Was that all you could remember about your life before being reborn?"said Night wing gently. Flash fire could see that he wanted to know.

"No, I had these friends that were different from the humans"said Flash fire thinking.

"What? more animals?"interrupted Flare.

"No, metal men that could turn into some thing that the native humans called cars"Flash fire answered with a glare at the interrupting dragon.

"Cybertronians? No! that's not possible"whispered Night wing closing his eyes. He kept on murmuring to himself saying things like "they died, the war on the planet was terrible, none of them could not have survived, they have been gone for a long time".

"Who died?how do you know them daddy Night wing?are they the same ones that are in my dream?please tell me?"Flash fire said looking or trying to look his dad in the eyes, its a little hard when the dragon in question was as big as a mountain.

The full blood dragon Flare was looking between the two of them and then said loudly "what is going on?"he looked a little mad that he was missing out on some thing that we both seem to know.

"Little flame, Flare, the questions you ask are not easily answered, as for who and how I know of those Cybertronians I will keep that to myself"he said looking up at the mirrored ceiling.

"Tell me Little flame can you see these metal men any time you want?awake or asleep?you must tell me because I will be able to travel there with your help and see them for myself"Night wing continued.

"Yes I can but if you can travel there can you take me too?please any thing must be better than this, to have him use me all the time, I just cannot take this much longer"Flash fire said in a pleading voice.

"Dear one I would if I could but you are eons away from being able to live outside in the universe, you don't even really know how to fly right now, do you?"Night wing said raising his scaled eyebrow.

"No, I don't. Caius keeps me too weak to try it and when he...I just can't"Flash fire said closing his eyes, a tear falling from his big brown eyes. He didn't have that escape,to fly would be like freedom to him.

"Don't be sad, I am looking into a way of transporting you and others of this planet but I need to find some where for them to go, I have found some places that would be prefect,but more are needed to save so many"Night wing told them touching Flash fire with a wingtip.

"Oh alright take what you need but can you tell me what happens"Flash fire said flinching as Night wing looked though his dreams.

"Alright I have what I need now, I will go and be back soon"Night wing said before raising his wings to take off and pressing the button to open the roof.

"Please one more thing before you go daddy Night wing"said Flash fire quickly as the great dragon turned his head to him.

"What is it, Little Flame?"

"If you meet one of the Cybertronians called Bumble bee, tell him that his Sam will come to him soon"said Flash fire.

"Fine I will do just that"Night wing said before flapping his wings once and flying away.

"Flash fire even if he does do this, don't get your hopes up maybe these dreams are just that dreams"Flare said looking at where his dad had flown away.

"Maybe...but maybe these dreams are real"Flash fire said hopefully as the two dragons watched the elder dragon disappear into the violet sky.

**An:like it? reviews would be nice...anyway more soon**


End file.
